Qué rico
by kazumi-957
Summary: SEX, SEX AND SEX


Deslizo su mano entre sus pantaletas y sintio como seda su vello pubico. Deslizo más abajo y sintió la húmeda vagina: su clitoris le encanto; presionandolo lentamente y usando sus dos dedos para presionarlo con un tercero.  
  
-Ah... -gimió mordiendose los labios.  
  
Se sento un poco y continuo masajeando su clitoris disfrutando el líquido que salía de sus labios vaginales. Deslizo más su dedo y con los otros dos acarició sus labios, metiendo el primero con lentitud.  
  
-Ah... ah...  
  
Empezo a meterlo más y más... metiendo otro dedo más dentro y empezandolo a mover hacia delante, gimió con más fuerza acomodandose en su cama. Abrio más las piernas masajeando sus senos con la otra mano. Empezó a oír la separación de su piel interior con la lubricacion, sus dedos abrían más y más su cavidad femenina. Deleitandose con su masaje se detuvo sacando su mano y lamiendo sus flujos empezo a buscar su consolador, sintiendo lo húmeda de su entrepierna se apreto las piernas sintiendo un escalofrío placentero.  
  
Encontró su consolador y rápidamente se acosto en su cama, se hinco y bajo sus pantaletas. Con cuidado puso debajo el consolador y lo fue subiendo chocando primero con su clitoris que acarició sintiendo más placer. Lo bajo e introdujo lentamente la punta seguido por el cuerpo del aparato.  
  
-Ah... así... ah...  
  
Observo como sus pezones se endurecían y el boton erecto de este lo demostraba.  
  
-Mmm... mmm...  
  
Con fuerza, introdujo aun más su consolador hasta que ya no avanzo más.  
  
Se acosto lentamente subiendose las pantaletas y tomó la primera almohada que vio, la coloco debajo de sí, en su entrepierna y sentó su vientre ahí empezando a moverse lentamente hacia delante.  
  
El consolador se empezo a mover por dentro, oprimiendo sus nervios y haciendo que el calor subiera más.  
  
Abrió más las piernas empezandose a masajear los muslos.  
  
-Mmm... ah... mmm... ah...  
  
Empezó a abrir más la vagina de ella, la separacion entre la piel lubricada y otra hacía un chasquido muy placentero... un sonido cremoso y delicioso. Empezó a sentarse y moverse cada vez más. Frotando sus pechos y estrujandolos con sus manos. Estaba muy excitada... muy lubricada... bajo su mano y masajeo su clitoris, lo estiraba y sentia más calor y excitacion cada vez...  
  
-¡Ah! -gimió muy fuerte al sentarse completamente en el consolador, empezo a moverse circularmente, deliciosamente su lubricacion bajaba cada vez más facilitando el movimiento del consolador, la chica empezo a lamerse los dedos... succionarlos... estaba muy excitada, cada vez más.  
  
-¿Hermione, estas ahí?  
  
Hermione dejo de gemir, palideciendo repentinamente y poniendose de pie.  
  
-Eh... sí...  
  
Tenía la respiración muy agitada y ¡estaba desnuda!  
  
Abrieron la puerta y Hermione se tapó con lo que pudo. Era Ginny.  
  
-Qué estas haciendo? Oí unos gritos.  
  
-Nada... -dijo intentando taparse.  
  
-No tienes que fingir -dijo cerrando la puerta.  
  
-De que hablas? -dijo viendola acercarse.  
  
Ginny le quito la cobija y le empezo a lamer un pecho, Hermione estaba entre sorprendida y excitada. Ginny se sento enfrente de ella, empezandole a mover el consolador a Hermione, de arriba a abajo. Hermione terminó acostandose.  
  
-Espera -dijo muy excitada- Tengo un consolador doble.  
  
Era uno muy largo y flexible, se lo introdujo a Ginny y despues a ella. Hermione se puso encima de Ginny y se empezo a mecer.  
  
-Mmm... mm... -Ginny gemia placidamente.  
  
Hermione estaba encantada con las mamadas de Ginny, sus pechos eran muy grandes pero Ginny los succionaba fuertemente.  
  
-¡AH AH! -gemia Hermione.  
  
Se quedaba sentada meciendose rapidamente adelante y atras. Ginny puso sus codos en la cama y se mecio hacia adelante. Ambas estaban muy excitadas viendo sus pecos subir y bajar.  
  
De repente Ginny la detuvo y despenetro, beso a hermione y se inclino en la orilla de la cama dejando libre su vagina al aire. Hermione la tomo de las caderas y penetro lentamente, incluso saco y metio primero la puntita y despues penetro completamente. Ginny se empezó a mover circularmente, hermione tambien. Hermione jalaba sus caderas y hacia frente su vientre.  
  
Hermione despenetro y se acosto. Ginny la vio y subio las piernas de hermione al aire y se penetro. Hermione estaba demasiado lubricada, incluso el consolador resbalaba. Ginny estaba tan pegada que parecia que entre sus labios vaginales habia un beso muy apasionado. Ginny se dejaba caer violentamente estrujando los senos de Hermione.  
  
-¡¡Sigue!! Ah... ¡AH, AH, AH! -Hermione no lo soportaba más tenia que llegar ya!- Me vengo... ah... ah...  
  
-Yo también -grito Ginny dejandose caer con más fuerza.  
  
Ginny se dejo caer en Hermione penetrando completamente, dio un giro con sus caderas y el orgasmo empezo, Ginny se movia más y más, pegandose sus pechos con los de ella, y empezandola a besar.  
  
-¡AH... AH, AH, AH AHHHHHHH! -Ambas llegaron gritando muy fuerte. Ginny hizo un movimiento muy brusco que hizo que el orgasmo durara más. Se quedaron ahi un tiempo besandose. Ginny despenetro viendo lo lubricada que estaba. Se sento y despenetro con lentitud a Hermione. Esta respiraba agitadamente muy sonrojada. Ginny empezo a beber la lubricacion de su amiga.  
  
-Esto... estuvo riquisimo -dijo Hermione abriendo las piernas cada vez mas.- Ya no puedo más Ginny... dejame descansar.  
  
-Solo estoy lamiendo -dijo volviendo a la vagina.  
  
-¿Te gusta el sabor?  
  
-Si, esta delicioso -dijo levantando la cara. Hermione vio como tenia embarrado sus flujos entre su boca.  
  
-¿Hacemos el 69?  
  
-Esta bien -dijo Ginny sacando su lengua y subiendose a Hermione, abrio sus piernas e introdujo su lengua a la vagina de Hermione.  
  
Ambas mamaban muy bien, cada vez se lubricaban más hasta volver en calor.  
  
-Quiero hacer un experimento contigo -dijo Ginny limpiandose la boca.  
  
-¿Con ke?  
  
-Esperame, ¿tienes un palo para el cabello o un cepillo de diente que no uses? -pregunto poniendose de pie.  
  
-Mmm... sí, esta detrás del espejo del baño, ¿qué vas a hacer?  
  
-Es una sorpresa.  
  
Ginny regreso con un cepillo de dientes pelon.  
  
-Acuestate como si fueramos a hacer el 69, tu abajo -dijo viendola acomodarse- Te voy a jalar un poco para levantarte las piernas.  
  
Ginny la apoyo en mueble de la cama y levanto medio cuerpo dejando sus piernas abiertas hacia su cara. Ginny se inco y abrio sus piernas, Hermione rapidamente empezo a lamer. Ginny saco el cepillo y con cuidado lo introdujo en la cavidad de Hermione, esta gimio, era pequeño pero se sentia delicioso. Este casi resbalo por los flujos vaginales. Giny empezo a masajear yendo de adelante hacia atras, moviendolo circularmente viendo como se abria cada vez más su vagina, viendo por dentro. Se oía un chasquido cada vez abria mucho.  
  
-Más rápido -pidio Hermione con un tono sensual.  
  
-Esto es lento, para excitar.  
  
-Mmmm... es delicioso.  
  
Ginny empezo a abrir más y más, deteniendo su dentacion por lamerle. saco el cepillo y lo deslizo por el clitoris, introdujo de nuevo y saco.  
  
-Ahora si va a empezar lo bueno -dijo sacando el cepillo y lamiendolo.  
  
-Sí...  
  
Ginny lo introdujo con fuerza, empezo a hacerlo para atras despacio y acelerando, sonaba un fuerte chasquito cremoso, llego el momento en el que la vagina se abrio tanto que parecia que entrarian dos consoladores medianos. Ginny jalaba y empujaba, metia y sacaba con fuerza.  
  
-¡¡Estoy... llegando!! -grito hermione debajo.  
  
Ginny lo movia muy rapido, circularmente despues verticalmente muy rapido abria y cerraba su vagina.  
  
-¡¡¡ESTOY... AH, AH, AH, AH!!!  
  
Ginny vio eso y rapidamente saco el cepillo y metio el consolador. Hermione gimio muy fuerte y empezo a salir lubricante como cascada metia y saca muy rapido, incluso se resbalaba.  
  
-¡¡¡ASI... AH, AH, MAS, AH, AH...!!!  
  
Ginny movio circularmente y atino a darle duro. Hermione empezo a gritar. y ginny metio con mas fuerza, puso dos dedos en su clitoris y Hermione grito aun más. Tres intensos orgasmos empezaron a surgir: vaginal, del clitoris y de su cavidad.  
  
-¡¡NO TE DETENGAS... AH, AH, AH!!  
  
Hermione grito como nunca y se vino. Ginny observo como ella se cansaba y debaja caer. Ginny se separo viendo a su amiga muy agotada. Respiraba muy fuerte y agitadamente. Ginny sonrió, estaba segura que si se masturbaba un poco llegaria rapido, se metio el cepillo mojado y coloco una almohada abajo empezo a mecerse y empezo a oir un sonido como pedo pero era el aire que salia. Ginny si llego en menos de cinco minutos.  
  
-Ginny... eso estuvo riquisimo... ¿como lo aprendiste?  
  
-Me masturbo asi -dijo acostada junto con su amiga, jugando con sus pechos.  
  
-Ay que rico, nunca habia sentido asi... fue como si no me cupiera el placer en el cuerpo.  
  
-Lo sé, quedas muy mojada.  
  
-Sí... por fortuna no lavamos la ropa, y nunca preguntan.  
  
-Si... oye... ¿lo has hecho antes, ya sabes, sexo?  
  
-Si, aunque no se compara con el orgasmo de ahorita,  
  
-¿Con quien fue?  
  
-Con Ron -dijo sonriente- ¿no estas celosa o si´?  
  
-No, lo tiene grande?  
  
-Si... pero no lo sabe mover. Yo dirigi todo.  
  
-Jajaja, yo no, bueno contigo pero eso no creo que valga.  
  
-¿Nunca lo has hecho con un hombre??  
  
-No, me da pena. Es decir, me han masturbado pero nunca penetrado.  
  
-UN HOMBRE T MASTURBO?? -estaba incredula.  
  
-Si... estuvo bien.  
  
-KIEN!!??  
  
-Harry... fue hace poco.  
  
-Donde fue... como, x q?  
  
-Pues andaba de puta, supongo, llevaba mis falditas y Harry creo que se calento y me encerro en los baños de Myrtle, fajamos un rato y le dije que lo hiciera, incluso tuvimos sexo oral.  
  
-Y no hubo penetracion?? q le pasa a Harry!!  
  
-Yo no kise, tenia miedo. Harry si insistio.  
  
-Ah, bueno... y lo hizo bien?  
  
-Si, incluso metio tres dedos, aunque los saco rapido porque llegue al orgasmo.  
  
-Que rico, no yo sola me masturbo. Tienes consolador?  
  
-Si, es vibrador.  
  
-Yo tengo uno pero nunca me excitan, prefiero manual o con consolador.  
  
-Yo quiero uno doble, pero estoy ahorrando.  
  
-Ah, te lo regalo, tengo dos.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Ya me voy, estuvo muy rico, adios.  
  
Giny se fue y Hemrione guardo todo.  
  
Hola, con este fic me masturbe unas cinco veces jajajajaaja dejen comentarios. 


End file.
